


The Big Question

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Japan, Kinda fluff, Tokyo - Freeform, Vacation, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Adrien is visiting his girlfriend in Japan and wants to ask her an important question on a special location around in Tokyo. What kind of important question could that be?





	The Big Question

 Adrien Agreste was at the train station of the Tokyo airport waiting for the train along with other people.

“40 minutes until the center?” Asked Adrien surprised as he was looking at the display of his smartphone. Adrien turned on the WLAN of his smartphone looking for it, then couldn’t find wifi, that was strong enough and Adrien got into his phonebook of the phone to look for someone and pressed on a number, which had the name _Nino Lahiffe_ on it.

Adrien pressed on his name setting his communication device on call, putting the phone next to his ear waiting for the friend to attend.

“Hey Nino” Greeted Adrien.

“ _Dude it’s almost midnight here. I’m trying to sleep”_

“Sorry Nino I forgot, what time it was now there in Paris” Apologized the blonde. “Just wanted to inform you, arrived in Tokyo”

“ _That’s great dude_ _and now?” Asked the friend._

“I’m waiting for the train to go into the city”

“ _How long will it take? Not as much as by plane, right?”_ Asked Nino making Adrien chuckle.

“40 minutes with a change at another train station”

“ _Alright homie. We talk another day with each other, when you’re used to the timezone there and when I’m not sleeping”_

“Sure” Adrien replied with a chuckle. “Goodnight bro”

“ _Night dude”_

Adrien pressed on the red button, then put his phone back and saw a white Shinkansen arriving the station, then all got ready to get on the train after it opened its doors.

Adrien and a few other passengers waited for the people to leave the train along with their suitcases, then entered the train.

“I think I might sit on my suitcase during the trip,” Adrien said to himself placing it towards the wall, then sat on it watching the others enter into the cabin. Adrien received a phone call, which he noted and took from his pocket out his smartphone to see a number, he doesn’t know.

“Uh hello,” Adrien said into the phone hearing on the other side a female voice.

“ _Konnichiwa Adrien”_

“Oh, it’s you” Replied Adrien surprised after recognizing it was the voice of his girlfriend Kagami Tsurugi, who went to Japan a few days before him. “I just got into the train heading to Tokyo”

“ _Great, hey since you’re going to change train at the Samezu station, I got time to pick you up there, so we can drive to Shibuya. That will be only ten minutes”_

“Alright, where do we met?”

“ _I’ll be waiting in front of the exit of the station in front of a driving school.”_

“Good the Samezu station, that’s in 25 minutes”

“ _Nice, can’t wait to see you”_

“Me too Kagami. See you later” The blonde said turning his phone off and heard the audio of the train announcing the next stop.

* * *

 

A couple of days later Adrien was more or less used to the timezone of the country he was visiting. Kagami was showing Adrien around Tokyo and over the midday they were on a video game themed bar having the lunch together.

“Everything here in Tokyo seems so amazing. The parks, the stores, the people….and the food” Adrien said excitedly while trying to manage to eat with the chopsticks one of the shrimps he had in his bow. Kagami grinned at Adrien trying to pick up the shrimp.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it here,” Said Kagami” And do it like this” Said Kagami holding her chopsticks in front of him demonstrating with her fingers, how to pick.

“Sure I just need to use it more often”

“Don’t worry you’re doing just fine”

“Thank you,” Said Adrien picking up a shrimp carefully, then he placed it in his mouth chewing it. “Listen I thought first sleeping in a futon would be like sleeping on the ground and feel uncomfortable, but it’s definitely not like that. It feels better”

“But making the bed again is a little bad for your back, that’s a contra”

“Mines is kind of the same, except it isn’t much down on the ground”

“Uhum” Nodded Kagami. “Would you like to have a dessert? They sell you animal shaped ice creams”

“Wow they must look amazing”

“I’m going to order it and after that, I have to go to the restrooms, just for your information”

“Sure no problem,” The blonde said seeing his girlfriend stand up and leaving the place. Adrien took out his phone and searched on the phone book for the numbers and pressed to call his friend Nino, then waited with the smartphone next to his ear for him to attend.

“Hey Nino it’s me”

“ _Hey dude how going?” Asked Nino. “Did she say yes?”_

“Uh no I didn’t ask her yet” Replied Adrien. “I’ve passed by several places, where I could ask her that, but no one seems ideal for me to do it”

“ _You know you’re there in real life and not in a photo shoot, right”_

“Duh of course,” Adrien said in a sarcastic way.

“ _You still got three weeks in front of you dude, you probably haven’t seen all of Tokyo, maybe there will be something that you will find perfect”_

“I hope so”

“ _You know what would be romantic?” Asked Nino. “You two standing on a bridge over a small river with a lot of cherry trees standing around, then you proposing her there.”_

“That would be…..that’s it!” Announced Adrien as he had an idea. “I’ve seen that picture somewhere on a Japanese tourist page and it’s here in a park in Tokyo”

“ _That’s great bro, come one you can do it.”_

“Thank you, Nino. You’re a great friend”

“ _No problem and now go for it!”_

“I’ll do!” Said Adrien. “I call you back, when I succeeded,” The blonde said after terminating the call, then placed his phone back and Kagami came back and sat down in front of him like before.

“Who was it?” Asked Kagami after Adrien had stuck his phone in his pocket.

“It was Nino.” Replied Adrien. “He was asking me, how the holidays were going”

“Ah great”

“Hey uhm do we have here in the near a park with cherry trees?” Questioned Adrien. “Nino had told me about them if I already saw them”

“There are two if you want we could pass there this afternoon?” Suggested the blue-haired woman.

“G...great” Said Adrien making Kagami raise her eyebrow in confusion at his sudden short stutter.

“You’re alright?” Asked Kagami.

“Of course I am, it’s not like I’m hiding something from you, then that would be really strange from my part”

“Yes…..” Replied Kagami not really convinced at Adrien’s word, but then the maid appeared with an ice on a big glass with two triangle ears forming ears on the ice with four small cookies forming the snout and the paws of the animal and two small pralinés as eyes for the kitty ice.

“It looks like a cat,” Said Adrien astonished at the creativity of the person, that did the ice.

“Hope you’ll like it”

“Didn’t you order one for you?” Asked Adrien earning a no from his girlfriend. “Come I share it with you”

“No, you don’t have to”

“Please, this is too much ice for me, I can’t eat all by myself” Explained Adrien holding out his spoon for the ice.

“Okay, if you don’t mind,” Said Kagami picking up his spoon and a few minutes later the maid organized a second spoon for Adrien to eat along with the blue-haired woman.

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon the two were coming from the train station in the Ueno park passing by a museum, which stood next to the path they were walking.

“There are a lot of people strolling around the park” Mentioned Adrien at seeing the crowd of adults.

“In the afternoon it is used to have many visitors” Explained Kagami. “Most of them mostly spend the evening there at the lake sitting or driving on a paddle boat.”

“There must then be a lot of people paddling on the lake”

“Sure and if you’re still looking for the cherry trees, around the lake are a couple of them around it”

“Well then...let’s check it out?” Suggested Adrien questioningly. Kagami nodded, then grabbed Adrien’s hand pulling him behind her running the pathway to the pond, passing by many walking pedestrians.

“Wow,” Said the blonde amazed as the two passed by a small avenue with cherry trees on both sides of the path.

“On the end, there’s the lake and more of them to see”

“Then let’s continue,” The Frenchman said pulling his girlfriend behind him racing towards the lake, where they saw a couple of duck-themed boats passing over the water. “Cute”

“I know right” Agreed Kagami. “If you want we could for a trip” The Japanese girl offered. “We can drive them by ourselves”

“Sure we could go later do a ride together, but first I want to….look for a bridge, that’s placed in the near of some cherry trees. I’ve seen this in a picture at one of Miss Bustier’s artwork books”

“Ah I know what you’re talking about, but that’s in another park in another prefecture”

“Oh shit” Said Adrien disappointed.

“Are you alright?” Asked Kagami looking at the blonde.

“I….erm...wanted to ask you a question and….I wanted to choose a special location for it”

“Oh,” Kagami said interested. “What is so special on that question, that you need a special place for?”

Adrien looked at the sea, which had a chain separating the lake from the pathway. Between the sea was grass going the alley of the pathway down with several cherry trees and in front of the first tree, that was close to the two a little crowd of pigeons stood there picking on the grass for food.

“Follow me” Ordered Adrien passing over the barrier along with the blue-haired woman to move under the cherry tree, making the birds fly off passing through the blossoms of the trees, making a few fly down around the couple.

“This is now sort of the most spontaneous place for the question, but I want to know it” Said Adrien grabbing Kagami’s right hand, going down with his left me. “Will you….” Adrien said while palpating inside his pocket of the jacket to pull out a dark box, which he opened with the help of his thumb and held it open to the blue-haired girl, which wide her eyes in surprise at the sight of the ring she saw inside the box. “Marry me?” Asked Adrien his girlfriend, whose facial expression turned into an excited one, which made Adrien’s face turn from worry into alleviation. “And?” Asked Adrien then Kagami went down to embrace her boyfriend.

“I will!” Responded Kagami felicitous. “Of course I will” Kagami returned followed by a kiss, she gave on Adrien’s lips.

“Can’t wait to tell it my parents,” Adrien said followed by Kagami giving him another kiss and hugged him after that. Adrien looked at the box, afterward, he took the ring out and his now called fiance held her hand at him, so he could take it and put the ring around the Japanese’s ring finger.

“It fits” Mentioned Adrien and Kagami leaned her forehead on his affectionately. “I did imagine it different, but as long as it made you happy. It’s great for me”

“Nice”

“Before we head back home, let’s borrow a boat to ride around the sea together” Suggested Adrien. “You’re still interested?”

“We can go, sure” Responded Kagami getting up along with her fiance. “Come, maybe we get the chance to borrow a swan-themed boat, if we get lucky” Told Kagami jumping over the chain barrier along with the blonde, then both walked hand in hand together the pathway along the river, until the docks of the various boats, they could borrow.

**The End**


End file.
